


Let's Find An Adventure!

by PondAmyPond



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), New Doctor (Doctor Who), Post-Canon, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PondAmyPond/pseuds/PondAmyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is regenerating, and nobody ever knows how that will turn out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Find An Adventure!

"DOCTOR!"

            The figure on the hill stopped, halted by the scream. Funny really. The Doctor had never been able to walk away from someone who was scared. And she was really, really scared. Her voice trembled and cracked, conveying in that one word all the fear, and pain, and anger, and loss, and sadness that the universe had been able to inflict on her. Clara Oswald had had more than her fair share of all of those things. But losing the Doctor... She couldn't do that. Never that.

            The purple velvet coat streamed around his calves as he spun on his heels to face her, one hand clutched over the bullet hole in his chest, the other reaching for her, longing so much to go back. To do it differently. What was the point of having time travel if you couldn't change the past? If you couldn't go back and fix your worst mistakes? Mistakes like ending up in the middle of World War I Russia, with technology nobody else had. Mistakes like trying to reason with Vladimir Lenin (a wholly unreasonable man by all accounts, except his own, which of course was the only account that survived). Mistakes like trying to stop the TARDIS being taken into possession by the newly Bolshevik government. Mistakes like not quite closing the door of the TARDIS as it flies away, allowing one stray bullet to get through. A stray bullet that nearly killed Clara. _Clara_. Saving Clara wasn't a mistake. Never.

            The Doctor gasped, falling to his knees as the pain took over. Clara was running up the hill towards him, desperate to stop this. But no-one could stop it now.

            "Get back! Clara, you have to stay back!" He barked the warning at her in short breaths, shoulders heaving with the effort of pulling in enough oxygen to talk. Well, this face didn't have such a long run, but it didn't matter. Clara had saved him, long ago. Brought him new lives, new faces. And as the regeneration energy clouded his vision (or was that the pain shutting him down, he couldn't tell anymore) a stray thought tugged at his mind. A word, from long ago. Something he thought he had forgotten. But the Doctor never really forgets. He turned his head to look at Clara, who was crouched, close to tears, nearby. She met his eyes with hers, and a grin spread across his face. And that word, that memory of them together so long before this moment, burst into being in the way it always had.

            "GERONIMO!"

            And the last thing that face saw was Clara Oswald, laughing through her tears. The golden energy surged forwards, exploding from every facet of his being, the tips of his fingers billowing a blinding light outwards and upwards to the sky. Clara ducked behind a rock, covering her eyes. When she re-emerged the light had gone, and so had he.

            "Right then. What've we got this time? Ah. That is... that is new." She was tall, much taller than Clara. Her hair was long and curly, but not excessively so. It fell down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes were green, piercing and fierce, but her smile had an air of something akin to kindness and mischief mixed together. It was the smile that convinced Clara. A smile that was so very much the Doctor. The Doctor looked down at herself and began inspecting each body part.

            "Arms are a bit long aren't they? Sort of lanky, like they aren't sure where they end. And, oooh! Fingers, all dainty, but still ten of those that's good. And, well, those are new. I suppose I'll have to get used to them. I hope they don't get in the way. Do you think I can use them as airbags for bullets, Clara?"

            Clara laughed, and flung herself at the Doctor, pulling her into an encasing hug. "Oh okay, hugging now. I like the hugging, I sort of missed the hugging... But now I can't breathe, Clara. Clara. Can't breathe!"

            "Oops! Sorry!" Clara stepped back, releasing the Doctor from the hug. She stood opposite her, head tilted a little to one side the way she did when she was tryign to figure something out.

            "What? What did I do? Do I have something on my nose? Do I even _have_ a nose?" The Doctor brought her hands up to her face, frantically searching until she located her nose and gave out a sigh of relief. "Good, right, yes. Nose, still there. It bounces up at the end though, like a little ski jump. Odd that."

            "I miss the accent," Clara said after a second. "Not that this one isn't fine, it's just, the Scottish was a nice change for a bit."

            "True, true, although I can try if you'd rather keep the Scottish?"

            Clara cringed, and shook her head. "Nah, stick with the natural one, I reckon."

            "Alright-y then!" The Doctor spun in a tight circle, hands splayed out, following the billows of her coat. "You know, I think it suits me better now? But I have to change this shirt. I can't breathe in it, what is with all the buttons?" With these words she was off, bounding back down the hill to the TARDIS. Barging in the door, she skidded to a halt, struck by a sudden thought.

            "A mirror, Clara! I need a mirror!" And she was off again, running down the stairs, leaping off the last three like a gazelle. Rummaging through the cupboard under the TARDIS console, clothes and other objects flying everywhere. "AH-HA!" The sound of triumph came with the floor length mirror being extracted from the cupboard and carefully set up at the bottom of the stairs. The Doctor stood in front of it and stared, slowly turning in a circle on the spot to see every angle of her new self.

            "HA!" The laugh was short and victorious, a burst of sound and movement as she spun away from the mirror and took the stairs back up two at a time. Standing in front of Clara, she reached up and pulled her own hair outwards from her face.

            "Clara, I did it!"

            "Did what, exactly?"

            "I'm GINGER!" The Doctor laughed, and grabbed both of Clara's hands, spinning her around in a little dance of delight before letting go suddenly, and allowing Clara to stagger dizzily back to the console.

            "New face, new me, new places to go, and people to see!" The Doctor exclaimed happily, dodging around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Clara pulled a face at her. "Okay, rhyming is not my new thing then. I will not be doing the rhyming."

            "I don't think so," Clara agreed.

            "Okay then, ginger, no rhyming, a girl. It's all change today isn't it?" The Doctor stopped moving as she stood in front of the console, looking across at her companion. She pulled her sonic screwdriver from her jacket pocket and twirled it between her fingers, thinking for a moment. Then a slow smile spread across her face, and she leant in towards Clara.

            "Well then, Clara Oswald. I suppose there is only one thing left to say."

            "What might that be, Doctor?" Clara grinned back at her, eager and excited.

            "Hello. I'm the Doctor. Let's go find an adventure!" Pointing the sonic at the console, the final lever fell into position and the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS began. The two women looked at each other, their smiling faces full of anticipation and excitement. They were going to find adventures indeed.


End file.
